


Pancakes and Good Mornings

by Sidhewrites



Series: Born Bold [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Not a Morning Person, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidhewrites/pseuds/Sidhewrites
Summary: Bruce hadn't been sure of how the former air force pilot would fit into their odd, makeshift family, but the three of them moved around each other as if Hal had always been there.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Hal Jordan, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Series: Born Bold [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1445788
Comments: 12
Kudos: 460
Collections: Batlantern Week





	Pancakes and Good Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of Batlantern Week!!

Hal hummed to himself as he listened to bacon and sausages sizzling on the stove next to him, as he flipped one of an obscene amount of pancakes he'd already made. He glanced at the clock on the oven as he slid the latest cake into the stack already warming in the oven. 

He had about 10 minutes before the chaos that was Dick and Jason descended into the kitchen, which meant the protein portion of breakfast would be done right on time.

The sound of slippered feet scuffing along the tiled floor caught his attention, but he didn't turn from the stove as he turned the bacon and sausages over, one last time.

He only started slightly when a strong arm wrapped around his waist, and a chin hooked over his shoulder. The material of the housecoat the person was wearing, tickled the bare skin of Hal's torso.

"Morning buttercup!"

He chuckled as he felt Bruce scowl against his neck, grumbling incomprehensible words into his skin.

Hal turned his head enough that he could plant a loud kiss to Bruce's temple, his dark hair still damp from a shower brushed against his nose. 

"Why are you up so early if you're not even coherent before noon?"

Bruce groaned burying his face further into Hal's neck, just breathed in the clean, fresh scent of the other man. 

"Jason has a school trip this afternoon, and it's my turn to be one of the chaperones. I need to be awake to deal with 25 loud kids, and which ever other parents are also attending."

"Fair. Can't be rude to the masses, no matter how much they might deserve it." Hal nodded sagely as he removed the skillet from the heat, letting the meat for breakfast start to cool.

He turned then, so he could face Bruce fully, wrapping one arm around the other mans waist, and gripping his chin with one hand, he tilted Bruce's face up, so he could give the man a proper good morning.

They hadn't been doing the whole dating thing long, maybe a few months now, after their impromptu dinner and fight the night of the WE/Ferris Gala. This was only the second time Hal had spent the night, and the first time the kids would see him there the next morning. 

They broke apart some moments later, though before either could say anything, the quiet was broken by the sound of socked feet, skidding across the floor, and two shouts of "Gross, get a room." , and "Get it, Boss!"

Bruce blushed, and buried his face into Hal's shoulder, muttering about children and the follies of having them, while Hal laughed as he patted the great Batman's shoulder.

"Look at it this way sugarbear, at least neither of them stabbed me."

Both Dick and Jason burst out laughing as they took their seats at the table, chanting ' _sugarbear_ ' at each other in terrible falsetto. 

Bruce pulled his head off of his lover's shoulder so the full effect of his Bat-Glare could be appreciated and appropriately feared. Hal just leaned in and kissed his nose.

Bruce growled, "I might, if you insist with the cutesy names where my asshole children can hear."

Hal laughed again, full and bright, and Bruce felt his stomach twist pleasantly at the sound. The Lantern gave Bruce one last peck to the forehead before turning him around, giving him a light shove towards the table. 

"You say that like your threats scare me, Wayne. Now who wants pancakes?"

Bruce smiled secretly to himself as both his boys forgot their teasing and cheered for their unexpected Sunday breakfast feast.

He took his own seat and watched as Dick hopped up and helped Hal get the food to the table, while Jason went to the cupboard and pulled out plates and cups.

Bruce hadn't been sure of how the former air force pilot would fit into their odd, makeshift family, but the three of them moved around each other as if Hal had always been there.

Bruce grabbed Hal's arm as he passed on his way to take a seat, and pulled the other man close enough to give him a quick kiss. "Thank you."

Hal smiled, and a small blush covered his cheeks. "Any time, Spooky."


End file.
